<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The most high-profile defection in the war came about by accident. by Asvel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995539">The most high-profile defection in the war came about by accident.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvel/pseuds/Asvel'>Asvel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvel/pseuds/Asvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caelum Lestrange can't seem to convince anyone that he isn't the RBC.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The most high-profile defection in the war came about by accident.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It began innocently enough.</p>
<p>"Say, Bellatrix, what ever happened to the blue and white vase that used to be on that corner table?" Cousin Regulus has come over to Dartmoor to have a chat with Caelum's parents, probably about that Rigel Black character.</p>
<p>"Oh, Bella threw it at Caelum the other month when he was flooing out, and then we couldn't repair it like usual because one of the pieces went through with him." Can't even blame daddy dearest for this one, considering the alternative is his mother's attention.</p>
<p>"And where was he going that he deserved a vase thrown at his head?"</p>
<p>Mother looks like she's swallowed a lemon. "Potter Place."</p>
<p>Regulus's gaze sharpens uncomfortably.</p>
<p>"Pray tell, what were you doing at Potter Place?"<br/>
"Brewing potions."<br/>
"Come to think of it, you are rather good at potions, aren't you?"<br/>
"What are you implying?"<br/>
"Nothing, nothing. Only, well, I noticed you were rather unhappy about not going to Hogwarts a few years ago. Something about learning from the best Potions Master in the country, or something."<br/>
"He is, and I was, but Durmstrang's education is satisfactory, and has not hampered my ability to gain a Potions Mastery."<br/>
"Ah, but don't you see the similarity to current events?"<br/>
"You can't possibly think-"</p>
<p>With a flick of Regulus's wand, Caelum is disarmed, bound and petrified. He listens in growing horror as the three other people in the room collectively decide that he could be the Pretender. Luckily, he's no slouch at wandless magic. Not insensible to the irony that this is all Potter's fault, either. But where else can he go, right now?</p>
<p>"Potter Place!"</p>
<p>Mother's reflexes are excellent, but that's another vase she won't be able to repair. A green one, this time.</p>
<p>--<br/>
Caelum lands in an empty foyer. A chime rings out to alert the household of their unexpected visitor, but he takes the moment of peace before they arrive to catch his breath. Peace is in short supply and likely to stay that way. </p>
<p>First on the scene are Harriet Potter and his cousin Arcturus Black. </p>
<p>"Caelum. What brings you here?"<br/>
"You call him <i>Caelum</i>?! Never mind, I'll grill you later, I want to hear this from him too."<br/>
"They think I'm Rigel. I'm not, you know I'm not. But I barely escaped with my life anyway."</p>
<p>Arcturus bursts out laughing. A smile tugs at the corner of Harriet's lips, but she restrains herself. </p>
<p>"Please, you have to do something about this."<br/>
"Do I?"<br/>
"I'm begging you..."<br/>
"Don't you have to be on your knees to beg?"</p>
<p>He does it, because he's really out of ideas right now. Of course, this is when James Potter comes through the doorway.</p>
<p>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU SON OF A-"</p>
<p>Well, that didn't go as planned. </p>
<p>"He's tying his boot laces."</p>
<p>How can Harriet make a <i>joke</i> at this time?</p>
<p>"In his boots without laces?"<br/>
"Um...Happy April Fools?"<br/>
"In August?" Lord Potter is appropriately skeptical. Against his sensibilities, Caelum can sympathise. Of course, this is when Arcturus jumps into the conversation.<br/>
"Rigel had boots with laces, Uncle James. I think she's still not over him. See, she's seeing him everywhere."</p>
<p>Caelum's clearly the only sane one here. He gets up and strides, as confidently as he can given the circumstances, towards this enemy of his family who wields an outsize influence how in his immediate future will look. </p>
<p>"Lord Potter. I, Heir Lestrange, do hereby formally petition House Potter for asylum." James does not appear to be capable of forming a verbal response at the present time, so Caelum continues. "I recognise that our Houses have been at odds in the past, but beg that you do not hold it against me. It is my hope that we can make a new beginning for our families at this time." Not that he's sure he wants a closer relationship with this bunch of crazies, but those are the words he's memorised and never thought he'd have to use. </p>
<p>"Why should I grant you anything at all, let alone asylum? Why not go to your Dark buddies? Surely you have some from seven years at Durmstrang."</p>
<p>It isn't an outright refusal, at least, and he does know the answer to this question. "My parents are highly positioned in the SOW party and hold the Lestrange seat in the Wizengamot, besides being magically powerful and well trained. As you and your faction are their only political opponents of comparable power, this is my only reasonable choice for sanctuary." Lord Potter does not look convinced, so he throws in a reminder of what he can bring to them. "I would be in your debt. Having me visibly stand with you would be quite the blow to my parents' faction." </p>
<p>"You're willing to visibly stand with us, effectively disowning your parents? Don't you believe in that blood purity thing?"<br/>
"I find that skill at potions is not limited to purebloods, as evidenced by your Heiress. In any case, my previous family attacked me without provocation, and I barely escaped here with my life."<br/>
"Potions, of course it's potions. When you say attacked without provocation..."<br/>
"Disarmed, bound and petrified. And another vase thrown at my head." He indicates the fragment of porcelain that came through with him.<br/>
"Hang on, if you were disarmed, bound and petrified-"<br/>
"Your Heiress taught me wandless magic. It's necessary for...that new potions trick, which she also taught me."</p>
<p>Harriet backs him up. Caelum would hug her, if she wasn't, well, <i>Harriet</i>. "Yeah, I did, and Bellatrix and Rodolphus are definitely crazy enough to attack their own son. Caelum's not so bad though, he snuck me out when they came home early that time we were brewing at Dartmoor..." She trails off at her father's expression. </p>
<p>"You have visited Mr. Lestrange. At his house, on his invitation."<br/>
"We were brewing potions." (Of course they were. James doesn't know why he bothered asking.) "Anyway, he came over before and nothing bad happened that time."<br/>
"You understand it's a bit different if he's living here full time, right?"<br/>
"Yes, he'll be stuck with just the plebeian ingredients." (Because that's clearly the most important thing here.)<br/>
"Well. I'll agree to sanctuary as a temporary measure, contingent on you not spouting any blood nonsense."<br/>
"Come on Caelum. We'll get you set up in one of the guest rooms and then let's go brew something."</p>
<p>He'll take it. Before they leave, Lord Potter turns to Cousin Arcturus. </p>
<p>"You know telling him to kneel wasn't very nice, right?"<br/>
"He's <i>Caelum Lestrange</i>. I didn't think he'd actually do it!"</p>
<p>James wonders what he's gotten himself into and why his daughter is unusually close with the Lestrange Heir. For that matter, he's pretty sure Archie was kidding about Harry and Rigel, but he asks Harry anyway. </p>
<p>"No way, definitely kidding. I don't have time for both potions and a relationship, Archie knows that. And Rigel is interested in someone else anyway, but he wouldn't tell me who." </p>
<p>Potions over romance, indeed. Caelum thinks Harriet may be the only sensible girl in their generation. </p>
<p>--<br/>
It isn't actually unusual for Regulus Black and the Lestranges to arrive separately at Malfoy Manor, but they can usually be found close by each other once events get going. Today, however, the normally close relationship between Regulus and his cousin seems decidedly frosty. Neither party seems inclined to offer an explanation. </p>
<p>Near the centre of the garden, Riddle is holding court, surrounded by an assortment of Party members. Rodolphus Lestrange looks resigned; Bellatrix looks mutinous; Regulus is wearing an even more carefully blank expression than usual. The reason for this is revealed shortly: when Riddle asks for news on the search for RBC, Regulus has information to share. The audience listens in disbelief. </p>
<p>In point of fact, the argument is fairly convincing. Caelum Lestrange is older and fairly magically powerful. He wanted to go to Hogwarts, and was denied. He isn't close, in his normal persona, with his cousin Draco or the other children of Party members; they wouldn't be able to detect any similarities between Rigel and Caelum. He is both very good and very enthusiastic at Potions. Really, the only sticking point is that ritual the Imposter used - how can Caelum Lestrange be a halfblood? To this question, Regulus makes a gesture of helplessness. (He's too cultured to <i>shrug</i>.) "I have not yet uncovered the reason for it, but since there is a preponderance of evidence already in favour, I judge it likely that the ritual failed for a reason other than the blood status of RBC."</p>
<p>Rodolphus laughs bitterly. "Or it failed for exactly the reason RBC stated. Isn't that right, Bella? Tell me, how long have you been sleeping with our Lord?" Nobody has dared even to allude to Lord Riddle's own blood status before now, but of course the Lestranges, blood purity fanatics, have done their research. About half the crowd hasn't, and whispers erupt as the other half quickly fills them in. </p>
<p>Certainly, Bellatrix has not been shy about her preference for Riddle. While he's always rebuffed her advances in public, the more credulous members of the audience are all too willing to interpret her continued interest as evidence that he does not do the same in private. And it fits all the known facts about RBC, right down to the Parseltongue. </p>
<p>Bellatrix and Riddle both deny the allegations loudly and repeatedly, but the damage is already done. </p>
<p>--<br/>
Meanwhile, the younger generation is clustered in a corner having its own discussion. </p>
<p>"Well, it seems pretty clear that the Lestrange Heir isn't Rigel. So who's volunteering to go tell the Party?"<br/>
"Not me. Rigel called in the Malfoys' life-debt, remember?"<br/>
"Who cares? Lestrange is an ass, and I actually liked Rigel. I say keeping the pressure off him is a good thing. If it fucks Lestrange over, so much the better."</p>
<p>There are nods and murmurs of agreement. </p>
<p>--<br/>
The office is already buzzing the next morning when Alastor Moody arrives at a quarter to eight. In five minutes, he hears the following: Caelum Lestrange is the RBC. Bellatrix Black was switched at birth with a medusa and that's why the RBC is a parselmouth. Lestrange is now living with James Potter. Rodolphus Lestrange has challenged Lord Riddle over the honour of his wife. The RBC was planted by Bellatrix Lestrange in hopes of catching out Master Snape in some kind of misconduct, everyone knows she hates him for all that they're in the same political party. Riddle has been going undercover to Hogwarts in the disguise of a student. </p>
<p>Disgruntled, Moody shouts the Auror Office down and chivvies them back to work. Then he sends a Patronus to James. "Don't come in today, not even to grab paperwork. I'll visit in a few minutes and fill you in on why."</p>
<p>His magical eye whirls as he steps out of the Floo. Go figure, Lestrange is actually living with the Potters. He's not looking forward to the day that becomes public knowledge. </p>
<p>--<br/>
Eric Albright feels totally vindicated as he hears the rumours swirling in the halls of the Alchemy Guild.</p>
<p>--<br/>
"I have something to discuss with you." Caelum looks up to see James Potter. Can't put off the reckoning forever, he supposes. Harriet obligingly leaves the room. </p>
<p>"Are you the RBC?"<br/>
"No. Really no." Lord Potter takes his word for it. He supposes Harriet and Arcturus have already pled his innocence.<br/>
"Do you want your stuff back from Dartmoor?"<br/>
"How do you intend to get to it? I'm not exactly welcome there at the moment."</p>
<p>Lord Potter, speaking in his capacity as Head Auror, outlines a plan: he'll have a few Auror squads force their way into Dartmoor to pick up his belongings as evidence. (He suggests providing instructions for the packing of any sensitive potions or ingredients, and promises that there will be no shortage of volunteers for a raid on the notorious Lestrange castle. Caelum bites his tongue and reminds himself of dragon lung and grindylow webbing.) While the majority of the office is occupied elsewhere, he'll bring Caelum directly into the DMLE to make his statement to a discreet subordinate with a minimum of fuss. That should clear him of suspicion, allowing the aurors to return his stuff. </p>
<p>Caelum begrudgingly agrees. It's not like he has any other way to get back the contents of his Potions lab. If the raid turns out badly, he's lost nothing anyway that he hasn't already written off, and if it turns out well, he gets his stuff back. Granted, an auror search would probably make his parental problems worse. But at this point that's probably just a question of how many minutes he'll be tortured before his death, so he tells himself it will be fine. </p>
<p>Lord Potter goes off to arrange a search warrant, and Harriet returns. She doesn't even bother to pretend she wasn't eavesdropping. </p>
<p>--<br/>
James makes the mistake of talking through his latest logical dilemma with Sirius. Harry and Rigel are not in a relationship. If Caelum is the RBC, then he's not in a relationship with Harry; but then he would be the RBC and that would be bad. On the other hand, if Caelum is not the RBC, then maybe he's actually in love with Harry? That would be <i>really</i> bad. When did he start thinking of that kid as Caelum, anyway?</p>
<p>Sirius is not helpful. Sirius laughs uproariously when he confides this dilemma, and pats him on the head soothingly. James does not feel better. </p>
<p>--<br/>
Moody was correct about the rumour mill being in overdrive; James is just glad he's sending everyone off to Dartmoor so they can't bear witness to Caelum entering the department with him for questioning. "Where did you find him?" "He came to us, actually. Apparently being powerful and politically opposed to his parents makes us the ideal foster parents. We'll do the questioning, probably absolve him of involvement, and that'll be that." </p>
<p>Of course, it's not that simple. Caelum is no longer an official suspect for RBC, but now he's a Person of Interest in the Voldemort investigation, thanks to that stupid potion. Seriously, when was the last time anything in his life went as planned? (He suspects the answer is when he met Harriet Potter. But he wouldn't trade shaped imbuing for anything, so he'll just have to deal with broken plans.) And it's really hard to deny rumours of living with the Potters when their head of household has just confirmed it, which has probably burned his bridges for good with anyone in the SOW party. </p>
<p>He takes comfort in the fact that Lord Potter will probably be taking shit about this for the rest of his life as well. And he gets to brew with Harriet every day, so that's good too.</p>
<p>--<br/>
In the Lower Alleys, all they have is rumours, and Caelum Lestrange being the RBC is top of that list. As a result, Heir Lestrange is now on Voldemort's hit list. Leo's ears bring him news of what Voldemort is up to, and Leo muses over letting Voldemort kill the competition, before regretfully deciding that the safety of the alleys comes first. Even if that means offing Voldemort before he offs Lestrange. (Also, he suspects that Harry would not forgive him if he just let Voldemort kill Lestrange. She's gotten rather attached to her new brewing partner.)</p>
<p>--<br/>
In the end, nobody is surprised when Caelum Lestrange and Harriet Potter are standing at a wedding altar after the war, though the former Lord Riddle's eye is definitely twitching as his supposed son (does it matter that he isn't, if everyone believes he is?) seals his defection to the enemy. </p>
<p>All the Potter-Lestrange children turn out to be Parselmouths, and the last of Riddle's hopes and dreams go up in smoke.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>